In the case of known cell contact-making systems, the cell connectors usually take the form of flexible punched parts or litz wires having cable lugs.
In known cell contact-making systems, the signal conductor terminal connector is either soldered onto a printed circuit board, or is part of a wiring harness.
When a printed circuit board is used, it is frequently necessary to coat the cell connector laboriously before it can be soldered to a conductor track of the printed circuit board.
The production and processing of a wiring harness are complex and costly, since they require manual interventions. Further, during the production of a cable harness, faults may occur as a result of incorrect allocation of the conductors of the wiring harness.